


Love Lesson n°3 - Give yourself to me

by Sofy2801



Series: T&A Love collection [9]
Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: The fear of losing Adil is taunting Toby's nights with horrible nightmares...until he realises that there's only one thing he can do to take this fear apart...With a little help from Mr. Garland.Narrated by Toby in first person





	Love Lesson n°3 - Give yourself to me

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, Toby&Adil's first time from A to Z!
> 
> Enojy ;-)

_I’m laying on the grass, the sun is warming my skin…that’s strange, we’re in November…_

_I open my eyes and seat: that’s not my room at The Halcyon, and we’re definitely not in Autumn._

_I take a look around, I’m in a garden, a wooden white cottage behind me, and the see right in front of me._

_And at the end of the boardwalk that links the garden with the soft sand of the beach, stands Adil. He’s giving me his back, but his shape is unmistakable._

_For some unknown reason, I’m not able to stand and reach him, so I call him, to let him know I’m awake._

_He turns, he smiles, then starts to undress and run to the see._

_I want to go with him, but I can’t move, and a very bad feeling is growing inside of me…_

_I keep my eyes focused on Adil, who suddenly shakes his arms, screaming “Hel me Toby!”._

_He’s drowning, but I still can’t move. I’m paralysed, no sound comes from my mouth even if I’m screaming his name…_

_Adil disappears in the waves and I’m finally able to move, but it’s too late...._

 

**********

I wake up screaming Adil’s name….my heart is pounding in my chest and it takes me some seconds to realise that I’m in my room, and this has been just a nightmare.

An awful nightmare, probably the worst I’ve ever had.

I go splash some water on my face, and open the window to breath some fresh air. It’s really cold outside, but it helps me to calm down.

Ever since that damn bomb dropped on the shelter in Paddington, and I thought I lost Adil, these kind of nightmares have appeared. The fear of losing him without being able to save him is troubling me.

I can’t imagine to live my life without him. Adil means everything to me. I know we’re in the middle of a war, both of us can die at every moment and we have no arms to fight against it. We are all in the same shoes. My mother, Freddie, Emma, Mr. Garland, even Mr. O’Hara, we all have a reason to be scared and worried for someone else.

But for me is different, the reason is different. I’ve been a loner for all my life, and now that I have finally found a person to share my moments with, who cares about what I think or how I feel, who listens, who makes me feel important and cherished, I simple cannot stand the idea of losing him.

There are so many things we have to do together…I made him wait, I needed time…but this fear I have of finding myself to live without Adil makes me realise that I’m ready. Tomorrow, we’ll make love. I just have to think of a way to make this special.

 

**********

 

“Mr. Garland, can we talk, in private?”

“Of course, Mr. Hamilton. We can go to my office”

“You’ve been my father’s right arm for over a decade, so you probably know things we ignore about him”

“I’m not sure what are you referring to, Mr. Hamilton”

“We both know, he has had many women”

“Mr….”

“Mr. Garland, I’m not accusing you of covering his adventures. I honestly don’t care about what he did. I just want to know if there was a place where he met those women, apart from his suite here at The Halcyon”

“I assume he hasn’t put this in his last will…”

“No mention of any property that we weren’t already aware of” 

"Of course…yes, there is a place, and I guess, at this point, I’m the only one who knows where it is”

“And you have also a key?”

“Yes I do”

“Perfect. I…I need it. Can I count on your help and discretion, Mr. Garland?”

“Mr. Hamilton, you should already know the answer. I owe everything to your family, my loyalty is not called into question. You need something else?”

 

**********

I’m so excited. I have to admit that my father’s pied-à-terre is really cozy, warm and intimate.

And Mr. Garland has done a great job to arrange it perfectly. We agreed to send someone here to clean, change the linen and the towels, bring something to eat and drink so that everything would be ready for the night.

Luckily my mother was too busy with Mr. D’Abberville to notice that I basically run off the hotel with a bag after dinner.

The most difficult part was finding an excuse to let Adil leave before his shift actually ended. I succeeded in convincing Emma that I needed him to help me with a “last minute” party we were having at one of my colleagues’ house.

So we left with some bottles, me in my smoking and Adil in his uniform.

During the ride I did my best to make him believe that we were really going to this party, he looked confused and sceptical, but stopped to make questions at a certain point.

And now we’re here…

“What’s this?”

“I wanted to spend the night with you, far from The Halcyon and the risk of being caught. My father used this flat to meet his lovers…”

“And you’re doing the same”

“You’re the only one!”

“I know…relax, I didn’t say it in a negative way. It’s a matter of fact…if I can call myself your lover, that’s it…”

“Of course, you are my lover, my man, my rock”

Adil smiles, that smile that makes me melt every time I see it, because I know that is just for me.

It’s my smile, not the one he fakes with the guests, or the formal one he gives to Emma. This is his genuine smile, and he does it only when we’re together.

He comes closer, takes my face in his hands, like I usually do, and kisses me. I hug him tight, and deepen the kiss to taste him, making him moan when our tongues meet. It’s addictive, I can’t get enough of Adil’s kisses. They make me feel alive, they give me energy, they’re sweet and spicy at the same time.

“And you are mine” Adil says when we stop kissing. His eyes are shining with happiness, that I’m sure is reflected in mine.

“Adil, I brought you here tonight because…I want…I guess I’m….” oh God, that’s so difficult for me! Even if when I’m with Adil I feel like home, it’s still hard for me to let my emotions show and find the right words to say.

“Toby, there’s no need to say it. It’s ok…just tell me if I do something that you don’t like or makes you feel uncomfortable, ok?”

I just nod. He’s so incredibly perfect…he knows what I think even if I don’t say it. It’s comforting to know that the man you love knows you so well.

I know Adil knows what to do, he’s experienced, and I trust him completely. I’m sure he wants this to be special for me, but I’m so nervous! Ever since I’ve decided it was the time for us to make love, I’ve been thinking about how it would be. From what I know from Adil and some things I’ve read, it’s painful at the beginning, but if people like us do it, it mustn’t be that bad in the end, right?

And like Adil told me from the start, when you have the right partner, it can be wonderful. Adil is the right one for me, I’m sure about it.

We undress slowly, we kiss, we touch…

Adil takes my hand and leads me to the bed.

When I lay down, I look at his gorgeous body and I shiver looking at his erected cock, that’s going to be inside of me in a while…and I feel something in me, like if my body is preparing for this, a need to be touched, to be filled, to be taken…

"I need you”

A flash of lust appears in Adil’s eyes, while he’s looking at me like he’s seeing me for the first time. He crawls upon me and kiss me, our two hard cocks rubbing against each other.

“Toby…I’m going to make this wonderful for you but you have to give yourself to me completely, no restrain, no resistance, no rush…I want you to enjoy every single moment, so please, tell me if something is wrong”

“I trust in you…take me, Adil, I’m yours, completely” I manage to say while my heart is accelerating his beat.

Adil starts to trail kisses on my chest, I feel my skin almost burning under the touch of his lips.

I moan deeply when he takes me in his mouth. But even if I love when he sucks me, I need something else…he seems to know it because he stops and orders me gently to roll on my stomach.

He makes me stand on my knees and “Oh God!”…I’m not able to form any coherent thought or word. His tongue…God, his tongue is licking my hole. That’s something I wasn’t prepared for, but it’s so…good. And when his tongue starts to go a little further inside of me, I feel the need to have more…I want more…I want him, I need him inside of me. But I have no strength to tell him, I’m overwhelmed by the pleasure and all these new feelings he’s bringing out of me.

“Is it ok?”

“Mhhh…yes, oh yes”

“And this?” Adil is pushing a finger inside me and I let out the most lascivious and scandalous moan he ever brought me to make…and he’s made me moan lot lately…

It’s so strange…I can’t describe it. It’s like my body is naturally prepared for this, is not uncomfortable, it’s pleasant, especially when Adil starts to thrust in and out.

My brain is out of service, I can feel I’m moving according to his thrusts, but I can’t focus on anything that’s not the pleasure I’m feeling.

I hardly hear Adil asking me to lay on my back again.

I look at him spitting on his hand to lubricate his cock, he adjust his position, makes me lift my legs to cross them behind his back and looks deeply into my eyes.

“Ready?”

I nod.

He pushes, slowly but firmly, going all the way inside of me. And when he’s all in, he bents down to kiss me.

I can’t deny it hurts a bit, but the love I can see in Adil’s eyes, in his kiss, in his touch makes the pain disappear.

He’s probably waiting for me to say something. But I want to indulge in this sensation of completeness for a moment more. Feeling Adil inside of me makes me realise that that’s what I need to be myself completely. Now, the words I told him when he came to my room after our first kiss, are even more true: this makes sense. Adil and I making love, makes a lot more sense.

“You can move”

The pain appears again with his first thrusts, but when he speeds up the pace…God! No words in the dictionary can describe what I feel when he hits something inside of me, making me almost scream for the pleasure. It’s heaven, it’s pure bliss, it’s the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me.

I see Adil smiling, he hits that spot every time, and I have to bit my lips not to be too loud, especially since Adil has started to stroke my cock according to his thrusts.

The time seems to stop, the world around us disappears: it’s just Adil and I.

No restrain, nor resistance, he told me…and I obey.

I come in his hands, screaming his name, and my orgasms last for a few minutes, because Adil comes right after me, and seeing his face when he reaches his climax inside of me is a great turn on.

We stay like this, Adil above me, one hand still around my cock, the other passing through my messy hair, breathing heavily, smiling, while I’m caressing his back.

“Is everything alright?”

“Even better than what I expected”

“Really? Toby, you have to tell me if I hurt you…”

“No, you didn’t…stop worrying about me. I’m perfectly fine and this has been just wonderful”

Adil relax, he kisses me lightly on the lips. He wants to say something, but he’s hesitating…could it be…that he wants to say what I want to say too? I love you, I love you Adil…so, so much.

“Toby, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I…thank you, for giving yourself to me, I swear I’ll do my best to make you happy for all the time you would want to keep me with you”

Well, it’s not like saying the three words, but is the closest to a declaration of love I’ve ever heard. Probably it’s not the time to say it, what we’ve done is the proof of the fact that we are in love.

“Adil, I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to tell you how much you mean to me…thank you, for showing me how great this can be and for taking me as I am, with all my fears and insecurities”

He kisses me again, and I have the certainty that we’re invincible. The war, the bombs, the hate and the ignorance of the people around us cannot defeat or change the feeling that brought us together. We’re meant to be, I gave myself to him and he took me, and that’s how things are supposed to be.


End file.
